Broken
by FanfictionNerdLikesFanfiction
Summary: What if The other diamonds found out about Pink’s plans for the rebellion? What if they kept her from leaving Homeworld? What if she still had Steven? Steven had been born on Homeworld but the other diamonds blame him for stuff Pink did and think he's just Pink shapeshifted. Steven wishes to escape Homeworld safely with Pearl but it seems faith has other plans for them.
1. Prologue

"Pink. Wake up." Spoke a voice.

Steven woke up to White Pearl. It almost scared him because of how.she looked. Because of what White Diamond did.

"White Diamond would like to see you." White Pearl said.

And before the boy could answer a white bubble appeared and he was trapped inside with White Pearl. Before he knew it he was in White Diamond's ship.

"Starlight." Spoke her voice.

Steven could see she wasn't alone. White Diamond was with Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond.

" You're in quite the trouble." She said. She sounded upset.

"I'm sorry but I don't what you're talking about." Steven spoke truthfully.

_"**Yes you do!" ** _White Diamond snapped. Steven was surprised and he had thought she was Blue Diamond jump.

"I don't know what I did." Steven said once again.

"Admit or it's off to the Prison Tower." White Diamond said.

"I don't know what I did but I'm sorry! And if it was my mom then I'm sorry for that." Steven admitted.

"Take her to the prison tower." White Diamond glared.

"And hope she changes out of that disgusting form." She pointed to Steven before Yellow Diamond picked him up and walked to the Prison Tower. Before leaving. She then throws in Pearl.

"You'll be in here for some time, Pink. And think about what you did!!!!" Yellow Diamond screamed.

Steven sat there with his Pearl.

"Im sorry, Steven. I'm sorry they treat you like Pink." Spoke Pearl

"It's fine, Pearl." Steven said.

"It's fine."


	2. Why?

Steven had eventually fallen asleep in the prison tower. He wasn't sure when but he did.

He woke up to find Pearl next to him.

Then the doors to the prison tower finally opened to show White Diamond. This time she was alone.

"Did you finally remember what you did?" She asked.

"No, I didn't." Steven said once again.

"Enough of the lying!" White Diamond snapped. Before slamming her foot on the ground scaring Steven and Pearl.

"If you had forgotten you tried to fake an entire rebellion. And tried to fake being shattered." White Diamond said.

"I'm sorry if I did that." Steven said.

"Your only saying sorry because you got caught, Pink."

Steven name wasn't Pink or Starlight but he knew White Diamond was mad because she usually uses Pink when she's upset her Steven and Starlight when she's excited.

"You can come out the Prison Tower for now...and with your useless pearl."

"Don't call Pearl useless!" Steven shouted.

"Don't shout at me Pink." She said and with that White Diamond picked up Steven.

"I hate this disgusting form, Pink. Turn back **NOW**." White Diamond said.

"I can't change back and I'm not Pink. I told you thousand times I'm his son" Steven said again.

"Maybe you need a little more time in the Prison Tower. You need to stop the disgusting behavior." White Diamond glared.

"Or maybe you need to be fixed..." Steven heard her mutter.

"I suppose iyou're allowed to be out for a few days untilI decide." She said before picking up and putting him and Pearl back in Pink's chamber.

"But you're forbidden from leaving your chamber." She says before leaving.

Steven sighs. Pearl tries to comfort him.

"What did I do wrong?" Steven asked Pearl.

"You did nothing wrong, Steven. Pink did nothing wrong either. She just didn't want anything to happen to Earth." Pearl told her.

"But why did she have to drag me in it?" Steven asked.

"I don't know." Pearl answered.

Steven was hungry. The pebbles haven't come out yet and they usually made him food. He hoped White Diamond didn't tell them not to because he was in the prison tower.

Steven looked out the balcony and saw White's ship.

"What have I ever done to you?" He asked the ship as if it were a person.

"What have I ever done to hurt you?" He asked the ship once again.

"If its something my mom did then I'm sorry. But I'm not like her. I'm different. Please don't hate me or her." He said before going back into his room.


	3. Disappointment

Steven sat on his bed(which was just a hard surface made by the Pebbles).

Why were the diamonds treating him like this?

Why did they think he was his mom?

It didn't help Pearl didn't say much about this topic. She usually just stayed quiet. Steven could never guess why.

"Pink Diamond." Spoke a voice. Steven turned to the door to see Yellow Pearl.

"My Diamond requests your presence. She says leave your pearl."

Steven left his chamber and obediently when with Yellow Pearl.

He knew what Yellow Diamond was like. She would just yell at him as usual.

They finally arrived outside of Yellow's Chamber. Steven was afraid to go in but Yellow Pearl forced him in.

She then left the room leaving Yellow Diamond and Steven.

"Pink, I'm disappointed in you. You know better than to lie in front of us." Yellow Diamond said.

"I didn't lie. I really didn't know what I did." Steven said.

"That lying is going to get you controlled by White Diamond. Stop it." Yellow said

"You may go back to your chamber."

Steven left as quickly as he could. He hated the Yellow Diamond only wanted his presence just to yell at him. He hated the diamonds but sadly they were the only closet family he had.

Steven rushed in his chamber without saying a single word to Pearl. He looked out the balcony again. This usually calmed him. He could see lots of homeworlds and it was all beautiful except for White Diamond's ship.

He then saw some gems boarding a ship. He never saw this before does he wanted to ask Pearl where they were going.

"Pearl where are the gems in the ship going?" He asked.

Pearl looked out the balcony too.

"They must be getting humans from the earth for the human zoo." she replied.

"What's Earth?" Steven asked.

"A place where humans live. Your mother, Pink tried to protect it. Your half human." Pearl answered.

"For some reason, they named their planet after dirt**,**" Pearl said.

Earth means dirt

"It sounds cool. I wish I could go." Steven said.

"Well, you do have your own ship, Steven. But you know how the diamonds would get." Pearl said.

Pearl told the truth and Steven knew it. The diamonds would never let him go to Earth.

"Right." Steven said.

He looked out the balcony once again. He enjoyed Homeworld even if the diamonds were mean.

He had to keep going. No matter what. They saw him as a diamond. They saw him as Pink.

If he did anything wrong, he faced Pink's punishment, not his.

Steven hoped would get better.

Steven knew things would get better.


	4. Negativity

Steven just kept looking out the balcony at the ships. He wishes he could get on one with Pearl and just leave to go on Earth.

But the diamonds would just shame him for it. They would keep him here.

If they hated Pink, They hated Steven. But in Steven's mind, they were just too dumb to realize he was a human and half gem and wasn't Pink.

He thought about how Pearl said he had his own ship. If that was true why couldn't he just use his own ship? But then he realized a hard truth about all of this.

If He got in trouble for using his ship and took Pearl, Pearl got in trouble too and he didn't want Pearl to get in trouble for no reason.

He was out of options, for now, he was just stuck on Homeworld.

He wasn't surprised when Blue Pearl came into his chamber and said that Blue Diamond wanted to see him.

He obediently walked with Blue Pearl to Blue Diamond's room.

"Pink, About time you showed up." She said.

"Again, I'm Steven." Said, Steven.

"Pink you really have to stop with this weird Steven stuff. Turn back to your normal form." Blue Diamond said.

"I can't." Steven admitted

"Pink, please just stop! Don't get in any more trouble than you are." Blue said

"Go back to your chamber. No point in talking with you." Blue said coldly.

By the time Steven got to his chamber, he asked Pearl something he thought he would never ask Pearl.

"How do I activate my ship?" He asked.

"That's a sudden question, Steven." Spoke Pearl.

"Please Pearl I need to know!" He said.

"If you say so."

Pearl lead him out of his chamber to what looked like a ship made to look like legs. The ship was pink.

"Hurry inside." Pearl said.

And they both hurried inside. Steven saw a glowing pad and when to step on it.

The ship-shaped for a moment but stopped.

"Let's hurry back." Pearl said.

And the two hurried back to see White Pearl.

"White Diamond wants to see you." White Pearl said.

"No..." Steven said.

But he had no choice. White Pearl's bubble appeared over the three and took them to White Diamond.


	5. Blast Off

Steven and Pearl arrived in White Diamond's chamber.

Once again all the diamonds were waiting for them. All eyes on them and finally out of the 3 diamonds White Diamond spoke.

"Pink. We finally thought of a good punishment." White said.

"Both you and your Pearl will lbe controlled by me." White Diamond said.

"Please no!" Steven cried.

"Maybe you should act better." White Diamond said.

And with that, a white beam was heading directly towards the two of them.

"**NO!**" Steven yelled.

Steven thought it had happened. That White Diamond controlled him. But he was wrong.

He opened his eyes to see a pink shield in front of him and Pearl.

"Put the shield away, Pink." White Diamond said.

"No." Steven spoke

At this point White Diamond was angry. She had Yellow use her powers and Blue uses hers. Even all of their powers at the same time. but nothing broke this shield. Nothing.

Steven did the only thing he knew he and Pearl could do.

They ran away from White Diamond's chamber.

"Hurry!" Steven said.

The two of them when into his ship.

"Ready?" Steven asked.

And with that, he was prepared to jump off but the 3 diamonds came out and he had only two words to say to them.

"**Goodbye Clods!**" Steven yelled with his tongue stick out.

And with that, he jumped off leaving the diamonds.

When they were in space. Steven couldn't believe what he just did himself.

But he knew one a thing.

He had to keep him and Pearl safe.


	6. Free

Steven was finally free. It felt like he just broke away from being chained down by the diamonds.

He and Pearl were free. But now had nowhere to go. They couldn't go back to Homeworld. They didn't know any safe planets.

They were scared. They had nowhere to go.

"Pearl? Are we just gonna stay here in space?" He asked.

Pearl couldn't answer. Steven could tell she was still shocked by him calling the Diamonds clods.

**_*BOOM!_**

Something had hit their ship and they were now going down. Steven couldn't control it.

"Pearl!" He yelled.

He grabbed Pearl's hand in hope to protect them both from what was about to happen.

The ship was getting closer and closer to a planet that Steven didn't recognize. The ship landed on a sandy area before:

**_*BOOM!_**

The ship made an explosion. Steven was passed out and held a white gem in his hand.

The last thing Steven could hear was sirens.

**Thank you for reading the first part of Broken!**

**The story continues on July 2nd!!!**


	7. NOT A UPDATE IMPORTANT

Before I start this post please go to the Fanfiction Help Fourm Desk and read the post called "Warning."

Be careful. This person is known for being on Invader Zim Category and blaming others. I got a story from a guest and is guessing it's them.

Be careful. They may be in this category. Be safe and be careful.

Remember. They will try to frame registered users. Don't trust whoever this person is and make a alt account in case.


	8. Sorry

I'm really sorry for the late chapter! I originally said I would post it July 2nd but I forgot and when I remembered a lot of stuff would come up.

I'll try to make the chapter either tonight or tomorrow but I'm really sorry for the late update!


	9. Awakening

Steven woke up on a bed. He didn't know where he was. Anything seemed like a blur. His head hurt.

He then started worrying for wherever Pearl was. The last thing he saw was her gem. He looked over to the desk next to him and saw Pearl in her gem but okay.

"You okay?" A voice asked.

Steven turned to see A doctor. Where was he exactly?

"Are you okay? We found you knocked out." The doctor said.

"I'm fine." Steven said.

"Well, you might want to stay here a little longer. I'll be back." The doctor said before leaving.

Steven looked up at the TV. "What is that?" He asked himself.

The news headline said: "Space ship crashed on the beach"

"I can't read that..." Steven sighed.

He waited for the doctor to come back which took some time.

Suddenly a glow came from besides Steven. It was Pearl's gem. She was reforming.

Pearl had finally reformed and landed on the ground.

"Pearl!" Steven said.

He jumped out of the bed and hugged her. It hasn't been very long from the crash but he missed her.

"Steven! You're okay!" Pearl sighed in relief.

"I'm not sure where we are. I just woke up here and some guy said he'll be back." Steven explained.

"We're at the hospital." Pearl explained.

"Wait how do you know what this place is called?" Steven asked Pearl curiously.

"I just know Steven. Anyway, we should wait for the doctor to come back and help." Pearl said.


End file.
